


ġemyndlēas

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Octoberabble 2019 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Surreal, depressing undertones
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Ini adalah akhir dunia.Bahkan Aziraphale tahu itu.#Octoberabble : Day 2 - Mindless#Octoberabble : Day 3 - Bait





	1. myndlēas

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer & note:**
> 
>   * Good Omens merupakan novel karya Terry Pratchett dan Neil Gailman, diadaptasi menjadi serial TV oleh BBC dan Amazon Prime serta disutradarai oleh Douglas MacKinnon.
> 
>   * Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale tahu, ini adalah Akhir Dunia
> 
> **#Octoberabble : Day 2 - Mindless**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 : Mindless

Ini adalah akhir dunia.

Bahkan Aziraphale tahu itu.

Ia ingat, dulu

(dulu sekali)

seseorang mendorongnya dengan kasar ke ruangan gelap ini dan tertawa, mengejek: _ini adalah hukuman yang sesuai untukmu_.

Sejak saat itu, Aziraphale tidak melihat matahari, atau hijaunya pepohonan, atau apapun pemandangan yang dulu

(dulu sekali)

disukainya. Alih-alih, ia membiasakan diri dengan rak-rak kayu berdebu, sarang laba-laba yang menyelimuti setiap jengkal ruangan, secercah cahaya kekuningan dari lampu di atas kepalanya. Benda-benda rongsokan bertebaran dimana-mana. Piringan hitam yang sudah mustahil diputar lagi, gramofon rusak, bertumpuk-tumpuk buku koyak, radio yang tampak menyedihkan dengan antena patah.

Waktu menjadi hal abstrak saat satu-satunya petunjuk adalah lampu kuning yang menyala redup.

Dunia terdengar sunyi di luar sana, tapi tidak di dalam rubanah ini. Semenjak Aziraphale berada di sini, mungkin ingatannya semakin mengabur, tapi inderanya yang lain semakin menajam. Ia bisa mendengar suara tikus mencicit, entah menggerogoti apa, di ujung ruangan. Ia bisa mendengar suara statis dari bola lampu, kadang sangat pelan kadang sangat nyaring—Aziraphale bertaruh dengan dirinya sendiri kapan lampu itu akan padam sepenuhnya. Tak pernah ada suara yang lebih keras dari Aziraphale yang terengah-engah karena terbangun dari mimpi buruk, hingga siapapun yang berada di rubanah itu bisa mendengar suara laba-laba memilin jaring untuk ditinggali.

Tapi, Aziraphale tahu satu hal pasti. Dunia sudah berakhir. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Aziraphale tidak ingat.

Ia hanya tahu dan hal ini membuatnya takut. Ngeri.

Ia akan menatap sarang laba-laba di sudut ruangan dan tanpa sadar, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam ingatannya dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat rentan.

Apa yang tidak ia ingat? Apa yang ia lupakan?

Aziraphale tidak tahu.

Yang Aziraphale tahu, ini adalah akhir dunia. Dan ia malah terkurung di dalam rubanah, entah sebagai seorang yang selamat atau justru sebagai seseorang yang nasibnya justru sama saja dalam kategori mati.

Ia putus asa, tapi tidak putus asa. Apa yang kau harapkan dari seseorang seperti Aziraphale? Ia tidak ingat siapa dirinya, bagaimana bisa berakhir di sini, dan ia tidak tahu apapun selain kenyataan bahwa dunia

(sudah)

sedang menuju kehancurannya.

Ia tidak lagi ingat untuk menghitung hari, saat waktu adalah soal imajinasi. Jadi, Aziraphale menerima keadaannya. Bahwa mungkin ini adalah

(yang ditakdirkan)

takdirnya.

Rubanah itu tak lagi sesuram dahulu saat Aziraphale mulai menerima apa yang terjadi. Ia berteman dengan si tikus dan si laba-laba. Ia melihat bahwa piringan-piringan hitam itu memiliki pola-pola yang cantik pada sampulnya. Gramofon rusaknya pun tidak buruk. Aziraphale bisa membuat suara-suara jenaka lewat benda itu. Dan buku-buku!

Oh, buku-buku yang malang. Aziraphale hanya bisa menikmati sepenggal demi sepenggal cerita lewat lembar-lembarnya yang tercabik. Cerita-cerita yang terasa familiar, tapi ia tidak bisa menempatkan nama-nama seperti Othello dan Raja Richard di memorinya.

Yang paling mengejutkan di antara semua benda yang ada, mungkin adalah si radio tua.

Radio tua itu justru satu-satunya benda, selain lampu, yang ternyata masih berfungsi. Antenanya tidak patah, hanya tertekuk ke arah yang salah. Dan yang tidak diduga lagi, radio ini masih memiliki baterai.

Ketika Aziraphale menyalakannya, ia berharap tidak akan ada suara apapun, kecuali mungkin suara statis. Bahkan jika itu yang terjadi, itu sudah akan menjadi hiburan bagi dirinya.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, saat ia iseng memutar kenop untuk mendengarkan serangkaian suara gemerisik, seseorang memanggil namanya.

"_Aziraphale, jika kau mendengarkan—_"

Radio itu terjatuh.

"_—ini siaran darurat—_"

Aziraphale terhenyak.

"_—kiamat sudah terjadi—_"

Ini akhir dunia.

"_—di __manapun__ kau berada—_"

Aziraphale terkurung di dalam rubanah antah berantah.

"_—kuharap kau mendengar siaran ini. Aziraphale, kuulangi—_"

Lewat siaran radio, ada seseorang yang mencarinya.

  


⚪⚫⚪

  


Memutar kenop radio itu kini menjadi refleks, gerakan tidak sadar yang Aziraphale lakukan untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tambahkan hal ini dalam daftar hal-hal yang tidak diketahui alasannya oleh Aziraphale, tapi ia sungguh merasa ada sesuatu dalam suara penyiar radio itu yang tampaknya sangat berkaitan erat dengan masa lalu Aziraphale yang hilang. Laki-laki itu seolah tahu bahwa Aziraphale dikelilingi orang-orang jahat, sehingga ia dengan sangat hati-hati tidak menyebutkan identitas.

Aziraphale mulai memanggil siapapun orang di radio itu dengan sebutan, Pria Ular. Laki-laki itu pasti memiliki hewan peliharaan yang sangat signifikan yang bisa berpotensi membongkar identitasnya, karena begitu ada suara ular di siarannya, laki-laki itu langsung mengakhiri 'pengumuman'-nya.

Sayang sekali, Aziraphale mulai suka pada suara desisan yang sesekali tertangkap. Laki-laki itu pasti mudah luluh oleh hewan peliharaannya, seperti Aziraphale luluh pada laba-laba dan tikus di rubanah ini.

Begitulah jika kau punya hewan peliharaan.

"_Aziraphale, kuharap kau mendengarkan siaran ini_."

Aziraphale tersenyum di luar kemauannya. Tentu saja ia akan mendengarkan.

"_Keadaan tidak membaik, tapi kurasa juga tidak menjadi lebih kacau_. _Aku tidak mengira aku akan mengatakan ini, tapi aku senang dengan perkembangan yang ada_."

Ada kesedihan dalam suara sang penyiar radio. Juga kelelahan. Seolah, menyaksikan apapun yang terjadi di luar sana, menguras energinya.

"_Aku berpikir untuk mencarimu, tapi aku tidak tahu kau ada di mana_."

Tangan Aziraphale mencengkeram radio yang dipegangnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Bibirnya tergerak, berbisik, _ya, ya, ya, kumohon, aku di sini_ tanpa suara.

"_Aziraphale, jika kau mendengarkan, bisakah kau datang ke tempatku?_"

_Datang kepada si Pria Ular? Keluar dari tempat ini?_ Aziraphale terbelalak. Kemungkinan itu begitu menggelikan. Dirinya terkurung, mustahil untuk kabur.

"_Aziraphale, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku—_" Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan suara seperti tersedak. "_Aziraphale, aku harus tahu jika kau selamat. Kumohon, Aziraphale, jika kau mendengar siaran ini—_"

Tangan Aziraphale terkulai. Radio itu meluncur dari cengkeramannya dengan bunyi 'duk' pelan, menghantam lantai.

"_—kumohon, Aziraphale, beri aku tanda. Kumohon_."

Aziraphale benci perasaan tidak berdaya.

  


⚪⚫⚪

  


Apa yang ada di benakmu saat kau mendengar kata Kiamat?

Jika kau sedang duduk-duduk bersantai sekarang, kau akan bilang: _kuharap aku belum mati agar bisa menyaksikan apa yang terjadi._

Jika kau sedang terbaring di tempat tidur dan memikirkan betapa kacau keadaan dunia sekarang ini, kau akan bilang: _kuharap Kiamat tidak ditunda lagi._

Apa yang ada di benakmu?

Apa yang kau pikirkan?

Apa?

_Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Kiamat terjadi, kita harus mencegahnya!_

_Dengan apa? Mengorbankan diri kita?_

_Kita—kita harus memiliki rencana!_

_Bagaimana jika ini kehendak Tuhan?_

_Kalau begitu, Tuhan salah. Ia tidak seharusnya menghancurkan ciptaan-Nya yang begitu indah. Jika ada yang salah, perbaiki. Jika ada yang tidak benar, benahi. Jika Dia tidak mau melakukannya, kita harus ambil alih!_

_Kau gila. Bahkan aku harus memberitahumu: kau gila._

_Tidak, aku—_

Lampunya berkedip cepat. Lalu mati. Rubanah itu gelap gulita.

Aziraphale tergagap bangun. Matanya mengerjap tapi tidak ada cahaya yang bisa mengkonfirmasi apakah ia benar-benar terjaga atau apakah ini hanya mimpi buruk lain.

Hanya gelap.

Dalam pelukannya, radio tua mendesis statis.

  



	2. bayte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale harus lari.
> 
> **#Octoberabble : Day 3 - Bait**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 : Bait

"_Aziraphale, tidak ada matahari hari ini, apa kau masih ingat matahari?_"

**Apa itu?**

"_Kegelapan di semua tempat kurasa. Kuharap kau memiliki penerangan bersamamu. Harus kuasumsikan begitu, karena aku ingin kau mendapatkan akses untuk mendengarkan aku sekarang._"

**Aku di sini, aku mendengarkan.**

"_Ini sudah hari keduaratus tigapuluh tujuh. Aku masih belum melihat tanda-tanda kemunculanmu_."

**Aku di sini, aku mendengarkan. Aku terkurung.**

"_Aku mulai berpikir jika Gabriel benar. Nasibmu sama saja dengan mati. Bajingan itu senang melihatku menderita karena ketidakpastian tentang keadaanmu._"

**Gabriel. Gabriel?**

"_Haruskah aku menyerah, Aziraphale? Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini terus-menerus. Aku tidak ingin berusaha jika hasilnya hanya sia-sia._"

**Tidak sia-sia. Tidak sia-sia. Tidak sia-sia.**

"_Aku tidak mau hidup tanpamu, Aziraphale. Untuk apa?" _

**Untuk... ** ("Pergi dari sini, kita harus pergi dari bumi ini!" Kemana? Tidak ada tempat lain. "Kemana saja, Bulan, Jupiter, Alpha Centauri! Semesta ini luas! Jika bumi ini hancur, kita bisa melarikan diri bersama!" Bersama-sama? "Tentu saja bersama-sama! Sudah berapa lama kita berteman?") **...apa?**

"_Aziraphale, apa kau masih hidup? Apa kau ada di luar sana? Kumohon, berikan aku tanda_."

**Aku harus memberitahunya. Aku harus memberitahu Crowley. Aku selamat. Aku masih hidup.**

Aziraphale terpaku.

_ Crowley_. **Crowley.** Crowley.

Crowley. Crowley.

Crowley.

Crowley. Crowley.

Crowley. Crowley. Crowley.

Crowley. Crowley.

Crowley.

(Jika, kau begitu ingin jatuh, Aziraphale, maka aku akan memberikanmu kejatuhan. Bagaimana rasanya terkurung tak berdaya di bawah sini, ketika manusia-manusiamu yang berharga saling bunuh? Mati? Ini adalah hukuman yang sesuai untukmu. Kau akan tahu, ini akhir dari umat manusia, dan kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa.)

(_Saat aku pergi menuju bintang-bintang, aku tidak akan memikirkanmu _!)

(Bergaul dengan iblis macam Crowley. Kau seharusnya bersyukur, kami masih mengampunimu dengan hukuman ini.)

(_Aziraphale! Di mana kau! Aziraphale! _)

Mimpi-mimpi buruk itu bukan hanya imajinasi.

Mimpi-mimpi itu memori.

⚪⚫⚪

Aziraphale mengingat Crowley. Ia mengingat nama itu tapi ia tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa nama itu terasa begitu lekat, dekat. Semenjak ia menyadari bahwa apa yang impikan adalah serangkaian dari kepingan ingatan, Aziraphale berharap Crowley bisa memberinya petunjuk untuk keluar dari rubanah ini. Tapi Crowley tidak bisa membantu. Ia di luar sana, entah seberapa jauh jaraknya dari Aziraphale, tidak tahu bahwa orang yang dicarinya mendengarkan dan sekarang sedang mengharap petunjuk atas apa yang terjadi. Aziraphale bisa saja mencengkeram radio itu kuat-kuat, berbicara keras-keras pada benda itu—hasilnya sama saja, Crowley tidak akan mendengar.

Aziraphale harus keluar dari rubanah ini dengan caranya sendiri.

Ketika ia nyaris lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki tujuan, bagaimana rasanya menginginkan kebebasan, sepercik harapan untuk bisa bertemu Crowley

(lagi)

membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Aziraphale memutar otak, ia harus mencari akal.

Satu hal yang pasti, tidak ada orang yang mengunjunginya lagi semenjak Aziraphale dijebloskan dalam rubanah ini. Tidak ada suara-suara yang memberitahu apakah ada yang berjaga di luar. Tapi, jika pelaku dari semua ini

(Gabriel)

sangat yakin, ini adalah hukuman yang tepat untuk Aziraphale, maka sekalian saja berasumsi bahwa masih ada sesuatu yang mungkin menghalanginya keluar. _Jebakan? _Entahlah. Di titik ini, Aziraphale hanya memiliki kepercayaan diri bahwa ia akan berhasil, apapun resikonya.

Untuk bisa keluar, Aziraphale harus mengobservasi tempat ia dikurung. Ia menyadari bahwa nyaris sia-sia berusaha melihat tanpa penerangan. Tapi, ia tidak lumpuh dan segala inderanya masih berfungsi—termasuk kedua matanya. Kegelapan hanyalah soal perspektif. Rubanah itu hidup melalui sentuhannya. Menggabungkan bentuk ruangan yang selama ini ia ingat, dengan tangan, kaki, dan telinga berkoordinasi menciptakan visual—tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

Ketika Aziraphale merasa telah menjangkau semua permukaan yang bisa ia sentuh, namun tidak menemukan apapun, putus asa tidak mendatanginya. Jika apa yang bisa dijangkaunya dengan mudah tidak menghasilkan petunjuk apapun, mungkin ini tentang apa yang berada di luar jangkauannya.

Dan berhasil.

Ia melihat apa yang selama ini gagal ia lihat.

Sebuah pintu keluar, sebuah tingkap tepat di atas kepalanya selama ini. Tersamar oleh debu, teralihkan oleh lampu, tersembunyi dalam keremangan.

Disambarnya radio yang menjadi satu-satunya penghubung Aziraphale dengan Crowley. Tiket untuk menemukan orang yang selama ini mungkin mempertaruhkan nyawa dengan tetap mengudara meskipun ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai tertangkap.

Aziraphale mendorong tingkap itu kuat-kuat.

Tingkap itu terbuka dengan mudah.

Tidak pernah terkunci.

Aziraphale dihukum di ruang bawah tanah tanpa pengawasan, tanpa pengamanan tambahan jikalau tahanan yang bersangkutan memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. Siapapun yang mengurung Aziraphale tidak memperhitungkan ia akan kabur, karena jika ia dianggap sebagai kriminal kelas berat, seperti yang selama ini ia bayangkan

(selama ini ia ingat)

maka seharusnya rubanah itu lebih terisolasi. Bahkan tidak ada tanda kunci atau gembok.

Tidak ada apapun saat Aziraphale memanjat keluar dari kurungannya. Hanya kegelapan dan kelembapan di mana-mana. Tidak terasa basah namun juga tidak terasa kering. Seperti di terowongan, lorong, atau mungkin malah rubanah lain.

Dirabanya dinding. Halus, seperti beton. Tempat ia berdiri sekarang adalah bentuk lain dari tempat ia dikurung, dengan lebih sedikit perabotan. Sunyi di luar sini. Lebih sunyi tanpa cicitan tikus. Aziraphale memeluk radionya. Ia tidak akan menyalakan benda itu, kecuali jika ia merasa sekelilingnya sudah aman.

Ia berjalan dalam gelap, menyusuri lorong beton tak berujung.

Dalam diam, ia bertanya-tanya.

_Di mana akhir dunia?_

⚪⚫⚪

"_Aziraphale, jika kau mendengarkan__, ini_ _adalah siaran__ darurat__. Kiamat__ sudah terjadi__. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau tahu, tapi keadaannya buruk. Sangat buruk. Bahkan jika aku pernah mengatakan bahwa ada perkembangan—jika itu bisa disebut perkembangan, Bumi tetap tidak seharusnya seperti ini."_

Aziraphale menyeka wajah. Entah sudah berapa jauh di melangkah. Sepertinya cukup jauh hingga ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan menyalakan harta bendanya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang ia temui selama perjalanannya tadi, bahkan ketika Aziraphale mencoba berjalan seribut mungkin.

Sepertinya aman untuk menyimpulkan bahwa memang dirinya tidak cukup berharga untuk diberikan pengamanan tambahan. Mungkin siapapun yang mengurungnya berpikir, Aziraphale akan menjadi cukup gila hingga tak bisa memikirkan strategi pelarian.

Orang yang berkuasa selalu terlalu percaya diri.

"_D__i __manapun__ kau berada__, kuharap__ kau mendengar siaran ini. __Kuulangi—_"

Aziraphale tersenyum. Ia mendengarkan. Tentu saja ia mendengarkan Crowley.

"—_Aku tidak tahu apakah kau tahu, tapi—_"

Aziraphale terduduk tegap. Suatu pertanyaan terlintas di kepalanya.

_Mengapa Crowley mengira Aziraphale tidak tahu mengenai Akhir Dunia?_

Crowley selalu berkata seolah Aziraphale tidak tahu apapun. Ada sesuatu di sini. Crowley menghindari menyebutkan identitas dirinya. Jika Aziraphale tidak mengingat dan memimpikan tentang laki-laki itu, mungkin ia akan selamanya menjadi Pria Ular. Dan si ular. Ular itu bukan peliharaan Crowley. Ular itu adalah Crowley sendiri.

_Dari mana kau tahu?_ Benaknya bertanya, namun Aziraphale tidak bisa menjelaskan. Ia hanya tahu. Seperti ia tahu bahwa ini Akhir Dunia. Seperti ia tahu ia mengenal Crowley. Seperti ia tahu

(Gabriel)

apa

(Surga)

yang

(Neraka)

diketahuinya

(Ritz)

selama

(Alpha Centauri)

ini.

Bagaimana membuat apa yang diketahui Aziraphale menjadi masuk akal?

"_Ini sudah hari keduaratus tigapuluh delapan. Aku masih belum melihat tanda-tanda kemunculanmu_."

Waktu tidak berlalu secepat yang Aziraphale kira.

"_Aku tidak ingin menyerah, tapi aku sudah lelah._"

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Aziraphale tidak berusaha untuk keluar dari kurungannya dan berjalan dalam kegelapan hanya untuk menyaksikan—mendengar Crowley menyerah.

"_Kau ingat ketika aku memintamu sesuatu padamu, Aziraphale? Tahun 1862._"

Tidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidak—

"_Aku tidak pernah paham mengapa manusia ingin mati, kau tahu. Mengapa, mereka ingin meninggalkan dunia ini dengan sukarela? Mengapa, apa yang mungkin lebih baik dari kehidupan? Bahkan jika hidup mereka menyedihkan, mereka masih bisa mengubahnya. Keberpihakan pada baik atau buruk mutlak, Tuhan melengkapi mereka dengan kehendak bebas karena Tuhan ingin mereka punya pilihan. Dan untuk apa, mereka memilih mati?_"

Aziraphale bangun dengan terburu-buru, ia memeluk radionya semakin erat, berjalan tanpa arah mengikuti tembok yang ia raba. Lurus, lurus, lurus, jalan lurus tak berkesudahan. Kaki, melampaui kaki, tergesa untuk berderap dalam kebutaan, berharap akan ada cahaya yang menyambut jika ia melangkah lebih cepat.

"_Tapi, mungkin aku tidak pernah seputusasa itu untuk membuang segala pilihan yang mungkin aku punya. Hingga sekarang._"

Tidak, jangan, kumohon.

"_Aku selalu tahu, akan ada yang merasa tidak senang dengan kebaikan hatimu yang tidak pandang bulu. Dan aku, yang selalu berusaha mendukungmu meskipun kita berseberangan pihak._"

(**Tuhan akan menenggelamkan mereka semua?** / Ya. / **Tapi, mereka anak-anak! Kau tidak bisa membunuh anak-anak!** / Keputusan yang Maha Kuasa tidak untuk kita pahami.)

(Anak-anak itu selamat tentu.)

"_Aziraphale, aku tahu kau tidak mendengarkanku._" Suara itu tertawa. Aneh betul kedengarannya. Alih-alih jenaka, ada patah hati dan luka tersirat di dalam tawa itu. "_Aku mencoba membohongi diriku sendiri. Selama aku tidak melihat tubuh, aku harus percaya kau selamat. Tapi, kenyataannya, ini sudah lebih dari satu tahun dan tidak ada apapun. Kuyakinkan diriku, kau akan mendengar suaraku. Entah bagaimana, aku harus yakin karena hanya keyakinan yang aku punya. Setelah 238 hari kuhabiskan untuk melakukan siaran tak berguna ini, mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyerah._"

Aziraphale membuka mulut.

"_Jika kau memilih ketiadaan, mungkin ke sanalah, aku harus mengikutimu_."

TIDAK.

"_Aziraphale, kumohon maafkan aku."_

Dan statis.

Lunglai, Aziraphale terduduk. Matanya terpejam. Gelap menjadi familiar. Tidak ada bedanya. Yang membedakannya hanyalah sensasi melarikan diri sejenak dari apa yang sudah terjadi. Lupa, ia ingin lupa. Ia hanya ingin lupa.

Namun tidak bisa.

Ketika Aziraphale membuka mata, kedua tangannya mengusap wajah. Lelah ini, ia mengerti.

Aziraphale mencoba memahami Crowley—

_Tunggu._

_Di mana—_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Aziraphale?"


End file.
